


A small light

by QSF



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, for my tumblr dash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QSF/pseuds/QSF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaguruma sometimes wonders what his life would have been like if he hadn’t tried so hard. Tried to be the best. Tried to make his superiors proud. Tried to take care of his men. Tried to take care of Kageyama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A small light

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr dash lamented the lack of hoppers porn so I wrote some.

It’s a relief not to have to try anymore.

_Undressing is something they rarely spare the time for. Too many chains. Too many straps. The cardboard bed not something that invites bare skin._

Yaguruma sometimes wonders what his life would have been like if he hadn’t tried so hard. Tried to be the best. Tried to make his superiors proud. Tried to take care of his men. Tried to take care of Kageyama.

But not alone. Not anymore.

_Warm. Two bodies are warmer than one. The nights are cold on the street. But they make their own warmth. You don’t need light for that. Just desire. Or perhaps it’s closer to desperation. The kiss taste like blood, but whose?_

He still has someone that needed protection. Someone walking with him into hell. Kageyama. Always Kageyama.

_Nothing is soft anymore. Not the ground. Not their bodies. Not what they are doing to each other. It’s less like love these days and more like war. A struggle ending with one of them submitting. But perhaps they don’t really want to win. Yaguruma doesn’t. He deserves what Kageyama does to him for failing him. For failing everyone. But Kageyama is the same. So they take turns._

You don’t notice the smell after a while. The smell of the alley. Of the garbage. Of the dirty clothes. Of your own body.

_Yaguruma still notices it on Kageyama. When he leans close to bite. Just to feel the shiver that it causes. The way the other man contracts around him. Just a little spasm. Unable to reach up to push away._

Constriction. Punishment. No. Not really that. Deconstructing themselves. Finally. Giving up. Giving in. All the things that are not proper. All the things they never did before. When you don’t care about your life or yourself, the whole world opens up before you.

Just not the world you lived in before.

_Pain. Written on Kageyama’s face. It makes him want to kiss him. Ease up. Free the arms chained uncomfortably behind his back. And it makes Yaguruma want to hurt him more. So he does. Thrusts harder. Feels the legs on his shoulders try to push him off, but the angle is to his advantage so he shifts his weight and folds the body under him further._

_A hand on Kageyama’s throat. Squeezing hard. Feeling the muscles constrict. Struggling to breathe. To swallow._

It would be so easy to end everything when they do things like this. Maybe Kageyama wants it. Wants to break. Completely. He always wanted to lose himself in the service to something bigger.

But Yaguruma knows he’s not the weapon the other man might be looking for. Because even here he can’t stop caring. Even in hell, he wants to keep him safe. Protected.

_So he slides his hand up to push his thumb into Kageyama’s gasping mouth. Holds his face securely. Feels the other man choke a little. Thrusts harder. Presses his head down into the dirty ground._

Yaguruma prefers to fuck the other man on his back. Not because it is comfortable. Not because it is easier.

Because it lets him see.

_Kageyama’s face._

That moment when he comes.

_It’s Yaguruma’s secret. The small light he still allows himself down here._

In hell.


End file.
